(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal display configurations and the manufacture thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the more common types of flat panel displays currently in use, typically includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, etc.) formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
Transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be increased with appropriate control of the liquid crystal molecules.
Meanwhile, each pixel electrode of the liquid crystal display is connected with switching devices that are in turn connected with signal lines such as gate lines, data lines, etc.
The switching device, which is a three-terminal device such as a thin film transistor or the like, transmits a data voltage to a pixel electrode through its output terminal.
In some of these liquid crystal displays, the pixel electrode and the common electrode may be provided on a single display panel. In this case, light leakage may occur in the vicinity of the data lines, due to field distortion caused by a capacitive coupling between the data line and the pixel electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that is not in the prior art.